


The New Recruit

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Recruit

The New Recruit

 

Itachi was irritated and frustrated. He had been chosen by the leader to take care of the new member until Sasori got home from his mission. The replacement for Orochimaru, Sasori’s old partner. Orochimaru left when Itachi countered his possession jutsu, when the snake tried to take over his body. The snake left the organization and a new member was brought in. Itachi was happy that the snake man had left, but he would have been even happier if he would have killed the poor excuse of a ninja.

Itachi rounded the corner and headed down the long hall toward the office of their mysterious leader. He took even steady steps, even though he felt like stomping the whole way. He didn’t want to do this but that wasn’t going to stop him from fulfilling his duty to make Deidara comfortable with his new home.

He stopped in front of the leader’s hard heavy wood door and knocked loudly. There was no sound as he waited for someone to answer. He was starting to get a little impatient, when the door was swung open to show a long blond haired girl. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen or should he say eye cause only on was showing, for the blond hair was flipped over to the side hiding the other one from view. She stood about five feet and eight inches with a lean hard body. The only thing was she had no breasts what so ever.

“You’re the new recruit?” Itachi asked sounding bored. She looked at him with a glint of humor.

“Yes, I am, un. Have a problem with it?” Her voice was deep as a man’s and Itachi just stared at her. Something was off he just couldn’t place it. The person in front of him was a girl right?

“Itachi, show him where his quarters are.” The leader said behind the new guy that Itachi had thought was a girl.

He didn’t say anything just turned around and headed down the hall, assuming that the guy would follow. He was not thrilled at all, especially now that he met the new recruit. The guy had a smug grin on his face and it irritated Itachi to no end. He just wanted to deck him so hard that it’d wipe that damn look off his pretty face, via sending the bastard into the wall. The image that flashed through his head made him feel slightly better, but not as much as if would have if he actually did it.

He past his door then Kisame’s door, stopping at the next door that was to be the annoying blonds’ room. He turned to face the guy in question. The bastard had his hands in his pockets sauntering slowly up to Itachi like they had all the time in the world. This made Itachi growl to himself. This guy was a pain in the ass and he hadn’t even opened his cute little mouth yet.

What the fuck am I thinking! Itachi thought in disgust. Cute! Did I just use the word cute? I need to get my damn head examined!

“This is where you’ll be staying.” Itachi went to leave, but the boy grabbed his hand to prevent it. He felt an unnerving feeling flow through his body at the man’s touch. He had to quickly shake off the feeling and put his mask in place, before he turned an ice glare at the new man.

“I was actually hoping you could show me around the headquarters, so I know my way around and not get lost, un?” The man flashed him a charming smile and Itachi turned away as he felt heat flush his cheeks. He wanted to the refuse profoundly, but knew the leader would have his ass for disobeying. He just didn’t feel right around this man.

“Follow me.” He started walking down the hall toward the cafeteria. “This hall contains everyone’s quarters. The first two doors are mine and my partner’s Kisame’s. Then the next two is your’s and Sasori’s which will be your new partner when he get’s back from his mission. Then Zetsu’s and Hidan’s and Kakuzu rooms are the last. He kept walking while he talked not bothering to see what the blond was doing.

“This is where we eat.” Itachi stated as he turned the corner into an open room where a table sat. He went to lean against the table and waited for the gaping blond.

“Wow, very impressive set up.” The red eyed man ignored him.

Feeling more bored by the minute. Deidara had long since decided that he wanted to break this man. The taller man had the most expressionless face he had ever encountered and it just made Deidara want to get under his skin even more. An image of the pale red eyed black haired man naked, under him, flushed, and panting flashed through his head making him instantly hard.

Well, this is quite interesting. Deidara thought with a smile. It’s been a long time since he had such a strong attraction to anyone. But this man was definitely having an effect on his sex drive. This made him want to chase the mouse even more. Ok Itachi, game is on and now in play, so you better make your moves wisely. Deidara was beaming by now proud with himself. He would make this man want him as much as his body was demanding him.

“What the hell are you so happy about?” Itachi snapped him out of his daydream with that deep hard seductive voice. He turned to the man and gave his a coy look. He wondered if Itachi even knew how damn sexy he was.

“Aww you know, un? Sexy fantasies of you and I doing dirty things, yeah.” Deidara didn’t wait for a response, he knew he would get one, silent or loud, he just continued walking further into the room.

Itachi was shocked but didn’t show it. He had became very adapted to hiding his emotions since he was young. But this guy was flat out hitting on him, what the hell was wrong with him. Nobody hit on him, they all knew better. Itachi made it a point to carry himself with a deadly aura for the fact of keeping stupid people like Deidara from making useless passes, but this guy had no shame. Which frustrated Itachi even more. Did this man have a death wish?

“You keep talking like that and you can give yourself your own tour.” Itachi said off handedly heading toward the opposite door that they had came in.

“Oi, I was just kidding. Have you ever heard of a joke, un?”

Itachi chose to ignore him. It took about an hour to give the damn blond the tour of the underground complex and he was so glad it was over. The blond man never shut up. He always had something to say, mostly sexual and Itachi was about at his limit of listening to it. The man was so full of himself it was disgusting.

He didn’t want to be with the nuisance anymore then he had too. He just wanted to take a nap before he went to eat dinner. He turned away from the blonds’ door and made his way to his own door. Deidara had different plans for him though. Before he knew what was happening, he was slammed up against the wall with the blonds’ lean strong body pressing suggestively into his own. He stiffened visibly and glared at the smaller man. Deciding if he wanted to rip his head off or torture him for 72 hours in the Tsukuyomi. He decided he was too tired for either.

“Let go of me.” His voice was hard and deadly, anybody else would have let go instantly in pure terror for their lives, but no. This blond wasn’t like everyone else. He only leaned in closer until his lips were brushing against Itachi’s ear.

“But I haven’t got to thank you properly for give me a tour around the complex.” Deidara purred, suggestively, making Itachi growl in anger and frustration.

This situation was making Itachi even more uncomfortable. What was this man thinking rubbing up on him in the hallway and thinking he could get away with it. Itachi never allowed anyone any kind of physical contact there was no way he was going to let this dumb blond man be special.

Deidara’s body was starting to effect him, though. He was starting to get warm all over and it was centering down to the front of his pants. Thank god they were forced to wear these cloaks. He was pretty sure his erection would be visible otherwise. He felt Deidara’s tongue slid across the shell of his ear and he was barely able to suppress a shiver that raked his body.

He placed his hands directly on the man’s pecks to push the man away. The bastard caught his wrists and forced them above his head, bracketing them between a hand. It gave his other hand free reign of where ever he had the desire to touch Itachi. This was starting to look really bad and he had to get himself out of the situation and fast.

He started to struggle to force the man back, but Deidara was stronger then he looked and held him firmly in place. Deidara placed his hand on the man’s baby soft cheek, making Itachi freeze in surprise. God for such a hard ass the man was so soft, Deidara thought with an audible sigh. He always liked his guys fair and soft skin. Itachi was a spitting image of that. Itachi was just too beautiful for his own good. His body screamed sex god and his looks were begging Deidara to praise him. Itachi was a beautiful work of art and Deidara just couldn’t pass up an opportunity to appreciate good art.

“What the fuck was that?” Itachi almost yelled, near a panic.

When something wet, suspiciously feeling like a tongue, licked his cheek. Deidara smiled at him then gave a seductive laugh. He held up his hand so Itachi could see his palm. A mouth opened and waggled a tongue at him as if to laugh at him. Itachi stared in horror.

“I have mouths on my hands, un. Don’t freak out Itachi. I promise they’ll make you feel really good, yeah.” Deidara’s hand ran along his collarbone and that damn tongue flicked across his flesh almost making him moan, but he kept it in check.

Suddenly Deidara was kissing him and his body exploded into a million fireworks, making his eyes go wide in surprise. He had kissed girls before but nothing had prepared him for this. He felt his body starting to go lax against the smaller man and he felt himself going into a panic. He pushed as hard as he could with his body and the other man stumbled back in surprise. Itachi didn’t wait, he was moving quickly to his door and disappearing behind it.

Deidara smiled after him quite proud of himself. He had definitely gotten a reaction out of the older man, which pleased him to no extent. He needed to establish some kind of foundation with Itachi that he couldn’t be harassed or frighten by the older man. From the looks of it though, it seemed it was the other way around. Itachi was afraid of him, which he was going to take full advantage of.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Itachi leaned against the door, panting hard. He was still trying to calm his racing heart enough so he could actually hear his thoughts. He needed to figure out what the hell had just happened so that he could prevent it next time from NOT happening. What had come over him to actually let another guy touch him, let alone kiss him. He wasn’t gay at all, he liked girls. Or did he? Nice this was a great time to question his sexual orientation. He really hated Deidara and the leader for appointing him as the damn man’s caretaker until Sasori got back.

He sank to the floor in front of the door, his body starting to stop the shaking which from anger, frustration, or sexual stimulation he wasn‘t sure. His heart was finally calming but he was still feeling weak. He had never felt that kind of intensity from any kiss he had ever gotten in his life. So why the hell would a man kissing him leave his body so shaken and his mind so confused.

Itachi remembered that smug grin that the blond had on his face. Itachi cursed out loud and pushed himself to his feet. There was no way in hell he was going to let that bastard win this. The recruit was trying to get under his skin and Itachi would be damn if he let that happen.

He stripped himself out of the cloak and laid it on the chair by the table. He slipped out of his sandals and fought down the urge to kick them off against the wall, hard, but he was not going to dwell. He was going to crawl into bed and take a nap.

He didn’t bother taking off the rest of his clothes. He just laid down on top of the mattress and placed his head on the pillow. He stared at the ceiling, realizing he couldn’t get the asshole out of his head. The kiss kept replaying in his head over and over again. It had felt so amazing, it felt so right even though it had been so wrong. He found his eyes closing and his mind slipping into a very pleasant but disturbing dream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deidara slide into his room smiling broadly. So this had turned out better then he thought it was going too. He had expected to hate the place instantly, but it was actually becoming to be quite the experience. Who would of thought in an organization of freaks, he would find a breath taking man.

Deidara knew his was attracted to men since he was young. He had only found girls annoying, except for the exception of a few girls. One of them had been his best friend all through high school. She acted more like a guy then a girl. Plus she had always found the hottest guys to hook him up with. Mind you the girl had been a full blown lesbian. Then she had moved away and he had never talked to her after that.

He gave a heavy sigh and made his way to the bathroom that connected to his room. A shower was a great idea, a very cold shower. Then he hit the dinning room for dinner and continue his pursuit on the sexy man that was two doors down from his.

He pushed that to the back of his mind as he started the shower. He had no doubt that Itachi would soon be his. He was an extremely attractive man and Deidara always went for the hot ones. He had turned a lot of straight guys bi if not gay. He wasn’t doubting that by the end of the week it wouldn’t been the same for his dark haired beauty.

He felt his erection jump in his pants at the thought. He needed to get in a cold shower now. He started undoing his pants to give his cock some room to breath as he turned the shower on semi cold. He stripped quickly and got in. The cold water made his body shiver, but did nothing for his demanding dick.

He decided that he was just going have to warm up the water and do something about his cock. He soaked up the warmth of the warm for a moment. It had been about four days since he had last got to enjoy getting clean and for a man that took a lot of pride in being conscious about looking good all the time. At the moment he had something a lot more taxing to deal with.

He leaned against the wall as he let his hands wandering his wet body, moaning in pleasure as the tongues licked playfully at his nipples. The joy of having hands with mouths on them, he thought as a thrill of delight slide over his body making him moan louder. He slid his left hand further down his body to lick and suck at his balls.

“Oh yeah.” He moaned. He moved to pump his penis the tongue brushing along the thick vein. He moved his hand over the top of his throbbing cock and the mouth greedily took it in his mouth sucking hard. “Oh god Itachi, so good un.” He moaned out, moving his hand up and down. He was starting to feel the build in his stomach which made him move his hand faster.

He found his imagination had formed Itachi kneeling in front him. His luscious lips wrapped tightly around his cock sucking, licking, nipping at it. He was losing the battle with his arousal and knew a little more of this would have him cumming hard. He throw his head back hitting it hard on the wet shower wall, but it didn’t faze him for he was so far gone into his fantasy that he just wanted to blow his load.

He let the mouth on his hand do most of the work as he was moaning profusely. His body was shaking uncontrollably and he felt it come on strong. He just let it go. He called out Itachi’s name and came hard. The hand swallowing every last drop of his seed. He slid to the floor in lethargic bliss. He sat there for a long moment letting a lazy smile cross his face. He found himself humming lightly to himself as he finished with his shower.

He turned the shower off and got out wrapping a towel around his waist and moved to the main room. He unzipped his suitcase and pulled out a pair of black pants with a fishnet shirt. He changed and brushed out his hair. He decided tonight would be a great night to leave his hair down. He had it up for four days straight he needed to give his scalp a break from all the abuse. He slipped on his sandals at the door where he left them and decided to explore a little because he had a little less then an hour to kill.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Itachi sat up in the bed sweating, thirsty, surprised, horny and his cock has so hard it was painful. How the hell did that blond bitch invade his dreams. He cursed as he threw the covers off his over heated body, but continued to lay there as he debated on taking matters into his own hands. He decided that he wasn’t going to walk around with this damn thing bugging him all night. He moved his hands down his shirt to the front of his pants and lightly rubbed his palm along the hard length letting out a low groan of pleasure. It had been way too long since he had had sex let alone pleasured himself for that matter.

His neglected penis twitched at the attention his hand was giving it. He used his other hand to undo the button and pull the zipper down so he could slip his other hand in his pants, pulling out his leaking cock. The flesh was hot and sensitive, the moan he let out when flesh met flesh was louder and more husky.

He pulled his dick out completely, stroking it firmly and slow. His eyes slid shut the pleasure thrumming aggressively through his body. He needed to do this more often. He let the image of the blond that seemed to be haunting him, slide into his mind. Those laughing blue eyes, flowing blond hair that hung past the guys shoulders. He was as pretty as a girl and Itachi had to smile in pleasure at that thought.

He was stripping the blond in his mind as his hand started to up the pace, precum smearing along his throbbing cock. The image in his head was prefect now. The man laid under him with a sex look on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks. His chest was slick with sweat glistening in the dim light. The lines of the muscles moving suggestively under tight lean skin. Itachi moaned again and fisted his cock hard.

“Started without me, un? Well, that’s okay because the view is worth it.” Itachi moaned again as he heard Deidara’s teasing voice slide around his body turning him on even more. He never realized that his imagination was so active.

Wait, that’s not right. It sounded like that voice was actually in the room with him. He thought in a panic as his eyes snapped open and flew to the door. Sure enough that fucking blond had just walked into his room without knocking and was making his way straight to the bed. Straight for him.

“What the fuck Deidara!” He yelled jumping off the bed, so it put the said object between him and his attacker. “Have you ever heard of knocking?” Deidara smiled at him, and Itachi was itching to hit that goddamn smugness right off the blonds’ pretty delicate face. He had let his sense dull with pleasure and hadn’t even picked up on the guy’s chakra before he had even reach the door in the hall.

“What’s the fun in that, un. If I knocked I wouldn’t have been able to see you looking so sexy and flushed.” Suddenly, the blond had him pinned to the wall behind him and he had to curse himself for being so side tracked. He hadn’t even seen the new member move. The boy was fast and strong Itachi acknowledged, but there was no way he was going to let the little shit win.

“Get off me now Deidara before I force you too. Then make your pretty face into a bloody mess.” Itachi’s voice was completely devoid of any emotion. Deidara chuckled in his ear, breath hot and moist making him shiver before he could stop himself.

“You like my face, un. Good I like yours too. Let me help you with this, un.” Deidara murmured in a deep seductive voice as he grabbed a hold of Itachi’s hard cock before Itachi could push him away.

“Fuck.” Itachi panted out as pleasure exploded in his body and making him lean against the wall.

He was thankful that it was there behind him to catch his dead weight or he would have been on the floor. He was panting heavily as he stared at his captor with hooded eyes. Deidara only smiled at him and licked his luscious pink lips in hunger.

“You look so sexy, un. I just want to eat you up right here. Will you let me, un?”

“No. Stop now.” Itachi let out a moan as Deidara squeezed his erection a little. Suddenly that mouth on his hand was licking and nipping at his sensitive cock, making him cry out in pleasure. He knew he was losing this battle and it frustrated him.

“Are you sure you want me to stop, un?” Deidara asked nipping his chin, then soothing over the little sting with his tongue.

“I’m going to kill you.” Itachi panted out. “But after you finish me.” He added with a dark look, then throw his head back hitting the wall hard as a chocked cry escaped his lips.

That damn tongue on his dick was now running over the head sliding along the slit collecting the precum. He gave up the fight and gave into the delicious pleasure that was licking hotly at his flesh. He needed this. He didn’t care if Deidara was male or female. All he cared about was cumming hard.

This felt ten times better having someone else jack him off instead of himself. He was getting feelings sliding through his body that had him week to the knees and trembling violently. Deidara captured his lips in a deep aggressive wet messy kiss and Itachi threw his lust into it. Their tongues met in a slick battle for dominance as saliva leaked down both their chins. Neither one of them seemed to care as their passion was rising to consuming.

Itachi felt Deidara’s thigh slide in between his legs and started to rub his balls gentle as that damn hand did wonders to his painful erection. Deidara’s cloth covered cock was throbbing against his thigh and he couldn’t help but push pressure against it.

The moan that erupted from the blond man’s mouth made Itachi feel powerful and sexier than hell. He was having an effect on Deidara just as the man was having a huge effect on him. It made him want to rip the new guy’s clothes off and throw him to the bed having his dirty little way with him. Itachi pulled away from those delicious lips letting out a moan at the dirty image that flashed through his mind.

Deidara stared at the taller man for a moment. He felt a huge blush forming his face as he stared at the most sexually arousing image in front of him. Itachi stood there panting past those ruby red moist lips, mouth open exposing that deliciously sinful tongue. There was a pink blush of arousal that formed from one cheek to the other and those dark eyes stared at him half shut with the promise of dirty sexual pleasures all night long.

“You are so goddamn sexy, un. I don’t think you even realize it, yeah.” Itachi wanted to glare at him so badly but he just couldn’t get the expression because he felt so incredibly good.

“Will you shut up….” Pant “And put that mouth…” Pant “Of yours to…” Pant, moan “To better use.”

“Only if you promise to scream my name when you cum, un.” Deidara purred as he moved his hand so the mouth could take just the tip of his dripping cock.

“Ahh, fuck…” Pant “You.” Deidara dropped to his knees and looked up at Itachi with the sexiest look that Itachi had ever seen.

“No fuck you, yeah.”

Then Deidara had taken him fully in that hot moist mouth and Itachi collapsed. His knees just gave out completely and he slid down the wall. Deidara followed him all the way down not to loose his hard dick from that mouth as Deidara sucked more forcefully. Damn the man was talented at this. Itachi couldn’t stop his hands from sliding into that soft blond hair pulling the man closer to himself as he tilted his hips up burying more of his pulsing erection in that wonderful heat.

“Yes, god Deidara just like that.” Deidara moaned around his dick in response, making Itachi growl in pleasure as his head tipped back. The fire in his body was starting to gather in his lower stomach as he felt the pleasure circuit out his function brain making him turn to a hot pile of mush in front of the boy. “Harder.” He panted out. He was so close to release. He needed it so bad it was starting to hurt. Deidara moved one of those talented hands to his balls and that damn mouth on it started to lick and suck at them just like Deidara’s mouth was doing the same to his cock.

He exploded then. No warning at all just the intense flood of desire and the emptying of his seed. Everything went white around his vision and his cock twitched twice and he came in Deidara’s mouth. Damning himself as he screamed Deidara’s name as the force of his orgasm spasm his body. Deidara being the dirty bitch that he is, drank up every last drop of his cum. Licking up what had leaked out the corner of his mouth, not letting any of it go to waste. He was so good at this that Itachi was left feeling utterly satisfied and content. He even allowed Deidara to initiate a hot kiss as he tasted himself on the other’s tongue which made him moan in appreciation. He was scared that maybe he was now addicted to the man. Tongues slid over each other and Itachi slowly felt a stir in his lower regions as that intense feeling of pleasure started to pooling in his crotch again. He pushed Deidara away gasping for breath. What the fuck just happened here?

He laid there spent and panting heavily as he watched the man’s every movement. Deidara brought one of his hands to Itachi’s sensitive length and the tongue in the hand started to lick up any left over cum, that had dripped out of the blonds mouth when Itachi had orgasm.

Deidara was lapping at his neck and his hand was lapping at his balls. Itachi squirmed as he started to push lightly at the blonds’ shoulders. If he got aroused again this would lead to more sexual encounters and he didn’t want that to happen, or did he. The way he was pushing at the younger man’s shoulders wasn’t very convincing.

“Stop! You had your fun now get out of my room.” Itachi was happy that his voice was steady and had the hard edge to it again. Deidara only smiled that body warming smile at him and rose to his feet easily.

“I’ll see you at dinner you sexy man, un.” Deidara winked and blew him as kiss over his shoulder. As he disappeared out the bedroom door he called over his shoulder in a deep seductive voice. “Ja ne.” Itachi glared at the door in pure frustration. How the hell did he succumb to that bastard’s charm. He was going to resist and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor begging like a goddamn whore. He would kill the blond. He was going to skin him alive then tear out his heart and splatter it all over the wall.

He got up on shaky legs and headed for the bathroom. He decided a shower would be a great idea after such a hot, sticky, and messy ordeal. He was making a point to stay far away from the blond from now on. He’d make his partner take care of any questions Deidara had. He would not be caught alone with the younger man again and his door was staying lock from now on.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Deidara moved to the dinning room with a smile of victory on his wet full lips. He was very happy with the fact that it had been so easy to make the older man succumb to him. He knew now that he had Itachi wondering what it would be like to be with a guy. He knew instantly when he saw the guy that Itachi was straight, but that had never detoured Deidara for getting what he wanted.

He had turned so many hetero guys homo, he lost count and right now he wanted Itachi. God, how bad he ached for that man. Itachi would definitely be his greatest achievement. He sat down next to the fish looking man at the table. Which left Itachi the option of sitting next to him or directly across from him. Deidara decided that he was a genius because either way he’d be able to torture the dark haired S-class ninja.

“Are you the new recruit?” Came a deep slightly disturbing voice from the shark like creature next to him.

“Hai.” Deidara answered, with a friendly smile as he studied the man closely. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say you are Kisame, un?” The blue man gave him a predatory smile and a dark chuckle. “You are smarter then you look pretty face. I guess I won’t kill you.”

“Why thank you so much, un. There was a lot of things I wanted to do before I died, yeah. I’m Deidara by the way.” He said flashing another one of those heart stopping smiles. It had the same effect with the shark looking man as every other man he had used it on. So it was good to know that the man was human, which meant that he could also bleed.

“Good evening Itachi how was the afternoon with the new recruit?” The leader asked, Itachi just nodded but didn’t say anything.

He didn’t trust himself to talk. Heaven forbid what would come out of his mouth and condemn him. He sat down across from the source of his problem and started to sip the miso soup that was placed in front of him.

“So Deidara, you’re from the Iwagakure?” Hidan asked.

“Hai.”

“Isn’t that the village of the hidden rocks?” Kisame asked, absently. Almost like he wasn’t really interested.

He was too busy watching Zetsu mess with the suspicious looking food on his plate. Was that human? Deidara thought as Zetsu picked up a piece that look a lot like a finger and popped it into his mouth. He decided it would be best to leave that matter alone.

“Yes, it is. I used to be a terrorist bomber for hire. My village didn’t like that at all so things turned really bad and here I am.” Deidara said, nonchalantly. He glanced over at Itachi who proceeded to ignore the conversation trying to finish his meal so he could escape to the safety of his room.

Deidara decided that it was time to spice things up a little bit and see what kind of reaction that he could get out of the end of the this boring annoying dinner. Maybe he couldn’t spice up his entertainment with some sexual stimulation. Plus, he really wasn’t liking the fact that the blond was ignoring him like he didn’t exist.

Everyone continued a conversation with Deidara and had no idea what Deidara was planning under the table. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Itachi take another bite of soup, Deidara took that exact moment to slide his foot in between Itachi’s legs and brushing enticingly against the juncture against his crotch. Deidara felt Itachi’s cock hardened instantly. Now that was a very nice reaction that he could deal with more often.

Itachi choked on the hot liquid, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he glared at Deidara deadly. Everyone looked at Itachi in surprise, but he ignored them all and watched Deidara with hatred as the man across from him wiggled his toes, oh so talented making Itachi’s dick twitch in stimulation, he almost moaned out in pleasure but he was able to stop himself in time.

Itachi growled lowly in his throat not loud enough for anyone to hear, but enough for him to feel better. He resumed eating with his right hand as he calmly slide his left arm inside his cloak and pushed Deidara’s foot away. Applying enough pressure to his toes as he did so, to warn the younger ninja, he would break them if he was forced too.

Deidara didn’t give up that easily though. As soon as his foot touched the ground he was pressing it suggestively into Itachi’s shin as he continued to talk to everyone like nothing suggestively was happening where no one could see.

Itachi on the other hand, was glaring daggers at him as the older S-class ninja took a sip of his water. Deidara didn’t pay any heed to him. He continued to tease the man while sustaining a conversation with the rest of the group.

He got bolder and moved to the Itachi’s upper thigh just above his knee and watched out the corner of his eye as the ninja stiffened visibly, but didn’t look at Deidara anymore. He was too busy trying to keep his libido under control so he didn’t embarrass himself.

“Itachi, as soon as Sasori is back from information gathering I have a mission for you and Kisame.” Deidara was impressed with how well Itachi schooled his emotions and features as he made eye contact with the leader. “We’ve located the two tailed demon and I want you to kidnap it and bring it back to the base.” Itachi nodded, firmly but he was more focused on the foot that was now in between his legs again and dangerously close to his now rock hard pant covered cock.

“We will leave as soon as Sasori has arrived. Now if you excuse.” Itachi roughly scooted the chair back forcing Deidara’s foot to hit the ground.

Itachi left the room with grace and speed. He was feeling extremely hot and uncomfortable. Itachi didn’t want to be in the room anymore with Deidara. That man made him feel confused and horny which wasn’t a good combination of feelings for Itachi. He didn’t trust his reactions to the man and wasn’t going to put himself in a position to do something stupid. Which Deidara had a tendency to make him do.

He made it to the safety of his bedroom and shut the door falling against it, giving a sign of relief. He felt so emotionally drained and exhausted. He hated fighting his feelings, but he had never felt like this before. Usually he could just push thoughts from his mind and not deal with them. But Deidara had him so fucking mixed up in his head he didn’t know if he want to push the thoughts away.

He didn’t like to get involved with anyone he worked with. He preferred to stay to one night stands with people he would most likely never see again. Not people he would have to see on a regular basis. Especially since he wasn’t looking for anything serious.

Deidara was not one of those people at all. He would have to spend every day with this man around. He closed his eyes and pushed his body off the door moving to the small table to remove his cloak. He was leaning down to take off his sandals when a soft click behind him warned him that someone had just entered his room. What the hell was wrong with him, this was the second time someone had been able to walk into his room without him picking up on them, plus he forgot to lock the door. He really was side tracked.

He spun around annoyed to see the last person he wanted in his room at that exact moment. Those blue eyes sparkled, knowing exactly what the man was doing to him. He growled and stalked toward Deidara ready to fucking beat the shit out of the new recruit and then throw the battered bloody body out of his room. Deidara stood there very calmly watching the approaching angry man. He knew what was going to happen, it was always the same thing with straight guys. They always had to put up some kind of front that they didn‘t want this before they gave in so sweetly.

Itachi made it to Deidara. He reached back and slammed his fist into the blond man’s cheek. Deidara stumbled back and fell against the wall, grunting from the impact. It had hurt a lot but he sucked it up because the outcome would be so worth it.

Itachi grabbed the front of his shirt and roughly pushed the younger boy harder into the wall. Deidara winced, but still looked up at Itachi, his expression more innocent. Itachi reached his hand back again ready to hit the bastard for the pure enjoyment of it even though Deidara wasn’t making any move to retaliate.

“Itachi?” Came the soft voice in front of him. He instantly melted into the body in defeat. He wanted this too much to even start to pretend that he didn’t. After what happened earlier he had already admitted that he craved the blond. He had already agreed with his body on his own defeat and all he wanted now was a good hard fucking. Which Deidara was offering freely.

He captured those torturous lush lips and kissed the boy roughly. Deidara kissed back just as viciously. Tongues clashing and fighting for dominance. Both moaning as the wet warm flesh slide against each other, oxygen becoming a necessity.

Itachi pulled away enough so their lips were still touching. Their breaths mingling hotly together. Deidara stared at Itachi with slightly glossy sky blue eyes as Itachi watched him with the Sharingan activated.

“I want you.” Deidara purred softly.

Itachi moved away slowly pulling his shirt off as he moved backwards to the bed never looking away from the younger man’s face. He wanted Deidara too and there really was no point fighting it anymore. The man had too strong of a hold on his thoughts and body’s reaction.

“Okay, but you must understand one thing. I’ve never been with a man. If I don’t approve, I’ll kill you.” He stated darkly, but now his hand was moving to undo the buttons on his pants.

Deidara moved slowly to him watching every move Itachi made. When the man went to take those deliciously tight pants off, he moved forward to stop Itachi and push him down onto the bed.

“I understand, un.” He whispered then slid down on top of the taller man.

Itachi shivered and wrapped his arms around the blonds shoulder’s as he tangled his right hand in the beautiful blond hair. Their lips met with hunger and tongues clashed together with pleasure. It felt so good the way that the smaller man slid across his body and their hips connecting in a explosion of desire.

“Itachi, are you sure with this? I don’t do bottom, yeah.” Deidara asked softly, concern shining in his arms.

Itachi was about ready to snap at him, but saw the look in those soft blue eyes. His own face softened and he laid his lips lightly across the other one’s.

“Just be gentle.” Itachi found himself muttering.

He closed his eyes in embarrassment for showing a weakness. One that would having him being fucked in the ass by a younger man.

“Oh course, un.” Deidara whispered, lightly running his tongue along the quivering lips under his.

Itachi opened instantly moaning loudly as pleasure hummed strongly through his body sliding to his throbbing dick. He thrust up slightly into the others hips trying to get some kind of relief to the ache.

“Please.” It was barely audible and Deidara almost missed it.

He fought off the smile deciding that it would probably put Itachi on the defense. Instead he leaned down to nibble on the perfectly shaped ear and slid his hands down the tone hard sculptured chest to the waistband of the jeans.

“I’ll make you feel amazing, un.” Deidara purred, sliding his hand inside the pants and starting to message the cock that was dripping with precum.

His hand’s mouths started to go to work, licking the moisture up and adding saliva instead. Itachi cried out, his head falling to the side, panting loudly and eyes silted. Deidara’s mouth played with his earlobe then, sucking harshly on his neck. Itachi knew Deidara was leaving a mark, he just couldn’t find it in himself to care. The hand on his cock felt to good to worry about the consequences and questions asked about marks. It should have creped him out that those hands, that were fondling him had mouths on them. But the pleasure those mouths were causing was too intense for him too.

He felt the other hand on his right nipple biting and sucking enticingly. He was groaning loudly, eyes falling shut all the way as he licked to wet his dry lips. Deidara had moved his head away from his neck and was watching him closely. Itachi was laying there, body shaking with desire, panting loudly. Deidara decided it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had to have him now and forever. No one else should ever get to see Itachi like this. Just him. The man was to heavenly to share with anyone.

He moved his body off Itachi’s and started tugging the pants down with him so that Itachi was completely naked. Deidara stared for a long minute as Itachi laid there challenging him with those dark brown almost black eyes. Deidara ignored the challenge and smiled softly.

“Mine.” He whispered almost lovingly.

Itachi’s expression changed to surprised. Deidara smiled and lightly ran his fingers down the others cheek softly. He was surprised when Itachi leaned into the touch. The dark haired man leaned up so he was face to face with him.

“Prove to me that I am yours.” Itachi murmured, then kissed him soundly.

He snapped, his control shattered into a million pieces and he was pinning the stronger and older man. Itachi melted like hot butter, turning completely submissive under the younger man. Hands ran along his chest, flicking hotly over every inch of flesh they came in contact with.

Deidara moved from his mouth, running hot kisses down his chin to latch on to his neck, sucking and biting at the same place he had been attending earlier. Itachi moaned tilting his head to the side to give Deidara more room to work. He felt those hands slide over his hips, molding the curves. He shuddered in pleasure and whimpered. Deidara moved his hot mouth to Itachi’s collarbone laving it over with his wet tongue leaving a hot trail of pleasure in it’s wake. He moved further down and latched on to the S-class ninja’s nipple, making him arch his back in pleasurable pain. A hand grabbed his cock and stroked slowly as the other held his hips down, so that he couldn‘t slamming his hips upwards. He cried out loudly, panting wantonly. His dark long hair had come out of the ponytail and was laying strewed across the pillow in black silk waves.

Deidara released one nipple to take the other in his mouth to add the same attention to the neglected nub. Itachi’s body was now shivering ferociously as he felt the pleasure build in his stomach and feeling his balls growing tight. Still it was not enough to push him into a blissful orgasm.

Deidara bit the nub slightly hard, then let it slide out of his mouth. He moved painfully slowly down that gorgeous body, laving the bellybutton up. Flicking his hot tongue in and out of the hole, while the tongue in his hand slid over the head of that hard dripping cock, begging to be blown. The constant shuddering of Itachi’s body was making him painfully aware of his own state of arousal and how much control was starting to fade. He needed to hurry this up before he made a fool of himself and exploded his seed in his pants.

He moved away from that delicious body and slid to lay his body in between the other’s legs so he was face to face with the source of Itachi’s desire. He moved his hand to the base of the cock. He made a noise of appreciation in the back of his throat as he tasted the tip of that hard dick and precum coated the tip of his tongue.

“Jesus, you taste so fucking good, un.” He moaned out before he swallowed him whole.

The head hitting the back of his throat. He relaxed his muscles so not to gag and started sucking mercilessly. Itachi was crying out now and thrashing on the bed in blissful pleasure, trying to thrust up to get more of that delicious feeling. Deidara refused to allow him that luxury.

“So good. Oh god.”

Just the sound of that deep voice laced with desire had Deidara working harder to bring the man to completion. He slipped his hand, that had been holding the base of the cock, into his pocket pulling out the tube of lube he had grabbed out of his room before he had come to Itachi’s. He popped the cap and coated his fingers liberally, so to make it easier to slid into the older man.

He threw the bottle to the side after recapping it and started to message the man ass getting him to relax, as he pleasured him with his mouth. Itachi was panting heavily, crying out, his voice hoarse from using it. Deidara slowly slide a finger in. Itachi tensed up immediately and opened his eyes wide, looking down at Deidara. Deidara let the delicious cock slid out of his mouth.

“Relax Itachi. It’ll make it better for you, un. It only hurts at first, but I promise to make you feel really good, yeah.”

Itachi forced his body to relax, but still watched Deidara with suspicion. Deidara moved his finger around slowly, looking for the man’s prostate. He wanted Itachi to come off the bed screaming. Itachi didn’t disappoint him. He hit the bunch of nerves and Itachi’s screamed his name as he arched his back off the bed. Deidara licked the tip of the dripping erection in victory.

Itachi was just way too sexy for his own good. The sweat that was slicking his body was making him look edible. Deidara patience was next to none. He slipped another finger deep into Itachi. He felt the man tense again. He stopped moving his fingers, as he slid the tip of the dick in his mouth and sucked, licking at the tip. His hand that had two fingers stuffed deep inside Itachi, let it’s tongue slide out, running along the asshole until the muscles started to relax and Itachi was shyly pushing back against the digits. Deidara started to stretch him slowly, while moving his fingers around searching for the spot again.

“Yes. Right there Deidara.” Itachi cried out. Deidara hit it again, just to see the man cry out and arch that beautiful body again.

“God, you are so sexy, un.” Deidara said seductively as he pulled away from his personal lollipop.

He pushed another finger in as the other fingers pushed against that bundle of nerves. Itachi didn’t even seem to notice. Pushing back against the source of his growing pleasure. Deidara pulled his fingers out and Itachi let out a whimper at the lose.

“Don’t worry, un. I have something that will make you feel ten times hotter, yeah.”

Deidara had about enough. He had to be inside now. His patience was officially gone. He moved off the bed as he stripped off his shirt. He glanced back at Itachi and noticed that he was up on his elbows watching like a starving kitten. Deidara decided to make a show for him. He ran his hands down his own chest, moaning as the tongues laved his flesh. He was panting heavily, about the time they slide to the top of his pants. As he played with the rim of them. He was watching Itachi follow his hands.

“Like what you see, un?” He asked in a hot purr.

“I would like it even more if you took those damn pants off.” Itachi growled.

Always demanding. Deidara thought with a broad smile. He pulled the buttons undone and swayed his hips as he pushed the pants passed them so it bunched at his knees. He turned to the side, so Itachi got a good view of his ass as he bent to push the cloth to the floor. He step out of them making sure to shake his ass a little. He heard a groan from the older man and smiled as he straightened.

He found Itachi on the edge of the bed in front of him as he turned fully to the bed. Warm, wet hands wrapped around his aching penis and he felt his knees going weak.

“Shit, un.” He moaned out as Itachi worked his lube covered hands over all eight and a half inches of his desire.

He fisted his hand in the man’s long hair forcefully tilting it back, so he could devour those hot red swollen lips. The hands squeezed a little on his pulsing erection making him groan in that warm mouth. His tongue slid out to brush against prefect white teeth then teasingly over the other‘s tongue.

Itachi moved away from him making him moan in pleasure and disappointment. Itachi fondled his swollen balls for a second, then leaned back to lay out on the bed. He throw Deidara a come hither look. He bent his knees, bring them up to his chest and placing his hands under his knees to hold them in place.

Deidara almost lost his seed all over the man’s erection and sheets. It was the hottest thing anyone had ever done in his life. He crawled onto the bed as he ran his hand over his erection twice to ease the pain of his want. Itachi licked his lips in hunger, then said the one thing that Deidara would never forget or let anyone forget for that matter.

“Yours.” It was whispered in a husky pleasure filled voice. Deidara fell against him and took Itachi’s lips almost brutally as he positioned himself.

“It’s going to hurt at first, but I promise it gets better, un.” His voice was harsh, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t wait anymore and he was done being gentle.

“Do it.” Itachi slurred, rubbing his asshole against the head of Deidara‘s straining cock.

Deidara didn’t hesitate. He slammed into Itachi to the hilt and both of them cried out. Deidara in exquisite pleasure as hot tight muscles wrapped snuggly around his cock. Itachi cried out from the pain. Tightly closing his eyes as he took deep breaths. His ass clenching painfully around the cock that invaded him. They laid there panting together. Deidara held still with as much control as he could, waiting for the man under him to relax. He slid a hand around one of those perfect pale thighs lightly stroking the erection that was leaking precum onto Itachi’s stomach.

Slowly, the man under him started to relax. He even went as far as to push his hips into Deidara’s. He watched Deidara grit his teeth, losing the battle for control over his body’s urges.

“Move.” Itachi ordered, then everything was a blur except for the intense pleasure of sex.

Hot, hard, dirty, sweaty sex. The blunt head of Deidara’s throbbing cock kept hitting the bundle of nerves, making him scream as he withered under the hard body of Deidara. Those damn hands were at his nipples, sucking and biting, bring his pleasure to an almost unbearable height.

Tears started to leak out of the corner of his eyes as Deidara pounded into his body. He pushed back with each thrust feeling the spiral of pleasure boil in his stomach. He was crying out with each one and the saliva was sliding down his chin, being licked up by Deidara.

“Come for me, un.” Deidara demanded as his hand slide down to grab a hold of the dripping erection.

Two thrusts of Deidara’s hard body and a long hot lick from his hand’s tongue against his cock‘s throbbing vein, sent Itachi into a mind blowing orgasm that had him screaming his partner’s name. Warm cum falling against his chest and Deidara’s hand.

Deidara’s head fell back as he let out a long moan. Itachi’s ass muscles clenching painfully tight against his pulsating dick. He trusted three hard times and let his own orgasm rock him. He poured his hot seed all over the inside of Itachi and continued to thrust as if on auto pilot. Feeling his warm juices splashing out of itachi’s ass and down his thighs.

“Oh god, un. So fucking hot, yeah.” Deidara groaned as Itachi’s legs hit the bed and Deidara’s body landed on top of the said man’s body in exhaustion. He had won this little game and life was now turning around for the better.

 

The end.


End file.
